Total Drama Island Reloaded
by 123jm1
Summary: Chris comes back to host the 32 contestants that I created to win another chance at the million dollars!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Chris: Welcome back to a total new season of total drama island, this season the 32 contestants that my brother Nate used to host will be coming back for another chance to win the 1000000 dollars! Here is a quick review of who they were:

**Nick: superstitious guy**

**Scott: mean guy**

**Jake: Twin with Jack, likes do to pranks**

**Jack: Twin with Jake**

**Ashley: mean girl**

**Meg: Loving girl (dates Nick)**

**Sharon: smart girl **

**Kaylee: crazy girl (winner of 1****st**** TDA)**

**Johnny: thief guy (likes Dove)**

**Cameron: nice guy (winner of 1****st**** TDI)**

**Arnold: geek guy (likes Sharon)**

**Chong Yin: Chinese guy**

**Dove: dresses with lots of costumes (winner of TDW)**

**Amber: hot girl**

**Tori: paranoic girl**

**Bonnie: nice girl (dates Cameron)**

**Danny: shy guy**

**Kyle: pervert guy (winner of 2****nd**** TDI)**

**Peter: rich guy**

**Dylan: brother of Rachel**

**Love: she's always sick**

**Kelly: she's always crying**

**Lisa: she's always listening to her mp3 (likes Kyle)**

**Rachel: sister of Dylan, they hate each other**

**Ryan: loves to play sports**

**Mike: nice guy**

**Alex: hot guy**

**Lenny: smart guy**

**Jennifer: bossy girl**

**Ana: hyper girl, loves extreme things (winner of 2****nd**** TDA)**

**Darla: stalker girl**

**Hannah: daddy's princess**

Chris: so stay up to find out how will the teams will be arrange, here on Total Drama Island!


	2. Chapter 2 Up to the cliff

Chris: welcome back to Total Drama Island, we we'll be receiving the 32 contestants my brother used to host, but now I fired him since TDW is over and I was bored.

-a boat arrives with all the contestants-

Chris: Welcome back to camp Wawanakua!

-cricket sound-

Chris: wow, looks like you are all happy to be here!, hold on where is Dylan?

Rachel: he… suffered a little accident.

-shows clip of Rachel pushing Dylan into the lake at the boat, Scott laughs-

Chris: oh well we shall start with our first challenge, you guys must run into the top of the cliff, there you should look for the flag that has your name on it, and then run back down to the campfire.

-the 31 contestants run to the cliff-

Cameron: come on Bonnie lets get that flag.

Boonie: yes babe!

-they stop and start making out, Darla stops and watches them-

-everyone is running really close to each other so no one can run faster-

Jennifer: get out of the way! Move! MOVE!

-they all arrive to the top of the cliff-

-Nicks drops his lucky coin without noticing-

-they all start to search for their flags-

-half of the people already got theirs-

Nick: hey has anyone seen my lucky coin?

Hannah: dude get out of the way!

Nick: but I need to find it!

Jennifer: MOVE IT! Go look for it in the forest or somewhere else!

Jake: Jack your flag is on your left.

-Jack grabs the flag to his right-

Kyle: dude that's mine!

-the people that got their flags run down-

-At the campfire

-Mike, Lisa , Kyle, Amber, Tori, Cameron, Johnny, Ashley arrive-

Chris: congratulations guys you will be the screaming gophers!

-Love and Jake arrive-

Chris: and also joining the Gophers are Love and Jake!

Love: nice –sneezes on Johnny-

Johnny: umm… ew…

Tori: come on Dove run, we'll be on the same team!, but watch out don't you trip and hurt yourself!

-Dove arrives-

Tori and Dove: yay!

Chris: not so fast, Dove you are the first member of the killer bass!

-Kelly, Lenny, Alex, Rachel, Danny, Kaylee, Meg, Scott arrive-

Chris: and you guys will also be the killer bass!

-Nick, Jack, Sharon, Arnold, Chong Yin, Bonnie, Peter, Ryan, Ana, Jennifer, Darla, Hannah arrive-

Chris: since you guys were last you will be a third team, named….ummm….

Alex: 3 teams? That is so lame.

Scott: I know right, they should be called the wannabe's.

Chris: That is it! You guys are The Wannabe's!

Ashley: how come they get to be 2 more?

Chris: just wait!, anyways, since you guys were the lasts ones you will be having the first elimination ceremony of the season!

Wannabe's: awwww!

Chris: and that's not all, you will also be voting off two people!

Wannabe's: awwww!

Chris: and, you will also sleep in tents, till we get to build the third cabin!

Peter: But you are already working on it right?

Chris: yeah….

-confessionals-

Peter: ugh! I hate my team, I hate the name, I hate this place… I don't even know why I came back :I

-ends-

Lenny: and why are we just 9?

Chris: well because you got in 2nd place you still got to have a punishment!

Bass: awww!

-Campfire

-the Wannabe's are sitting and the other two teams are watching-

Chris: I got 12 campers here, but only 10 marshmallows, if you don't get one, your out! And you can't come back! Ever ever!

Amber: yeah right! That's what you always say and end up brining two people at the middle of the season!

Chris: shhh, im trying to host a show here! Thanks! Anyways marshmallows for:

Darla

Bonnie

Arnold

Jack

Sharon

Hannah

Peter

Ryan

Ana

Chris: Final marshmallow goes to:

-Jennifer, Nick and Chong Yin are sitting-

….

…..

…..

Chris: Chong Yin!

Chong Yin: yes!

Darla: wow, you can speak English?

Sharon: only with the stupid translator…

Darla: that is so cool!

Kaylee: hey get off my man!

Jennifer: you guys just lost your chance to win this!

Nick: Meg win this thing for us!

-confessionals-

Ana: we voted for Jennifer cause she's a bossy little –beep- and Nick slow us down with his lucky coin thing, so that's why :)

-ends-

-Nick and Jennifer take the boat of losers-

-suddenly Dylan arrives swimming from the lake-

Chris: Dylan what happened?

Dylan: I had to swim all the way from (he gets interrupted)

Chris: I really don't care, anyways since you are here, you can join the Killer Bass so now they are even!

Rachel: no why does he has to be in my team!

Chris: whatever… who would be the next team to be here at the campfire? What challenge will they face? Will Rachel stop being mad all the time?

Rachel: hey I heard you!

Chris: Find out next time on Total Drama Island!


	3. Chapter 3 Building the campfire

**Review:**

**Gophers: Ashley, Jake, Johnny, Cameron, Amber, Tori, Kyle, Love, Lisa, Mike.**

**Bass: Scott, Meg, Kaylee, Dove, Danny, Dylan, Rachel, Alex, Lenny, Kelly.**

**Wannabe's: Jack, Sharon, Arnold, Chong Yin, Bonnie, Peter, Ryan, Ana, Darla, Hannah.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we made the 32 campers run to the top of the cliff and find a flag that had their name on it, all the way up as usual Jennifer kept screaming at everyone and Cameron and Bonnie made out the whole way up. The first people that arrived to the campfire with their flags were the gophers and the second ones became the bass, the last people to arrive became the wannabe's and had to send two people home. One was Jennifer and the other was Nick, cause the dude freaked out when he lost his lucky coin. What would happen now on Total Drama Island!

-theme song plays-

-Wannabe's girls cabin

-Sharon is sleeping and she wakes up and Darla is looking at her really close-

Sharon: ahhhh what in the world is she doing?

Ana: get used to it, she will be doing it all the season.

-Sharon gulps-

-Bass girls cabin

Kelly: hey girls! Wanna sit around and tell each other our dreams?

-all of them look weird at her-

-confessionals-

Kelly: (says while crying) ok so I'm kind of feeling really weird, since im the only girl from season 2 in my team (stops crying) oh well and Rachel, but we never got along…

Scott: I got to say im kind of nervous since im the only guy from season 1 on my team and they might go against me… naw!

Rachel: I came here to win, my strategy is to eliminate the people that already won cause they are suppose to be "the good ones" , well of course after eliminating Dylan.

Ashley: who is that girl that just came out? I like how she thinks!

-ends-

Chris: campers today's challenge consist on going to the forest and find some things to build up a campfire, the winning teams will be roosting wieners and marshmallows on it, the losers will be sending someone home. So GOOO!

-the teams run into the forest-

-Bass

Scott: how about us 3 go look for wood, you 3 go look for branches, and you 3 go look for rocks, and umm Dove and Danny where do you want to go?

Dove: Ill go for the rocks with Kaylee!

Scott: and you Danny?

Danny:…

Scott: huh?

Lenny: get used to it he doesn't talks much, Ill guess he'll help me with the branches

-Wannabe's

Jack: hey help me by holding this tree branch and I'll go up to grab some branches!

Ana: ok

-Ana holds the branch and Jack goes up and grabs some-

Ana: I think you need more, move a little bit to your right there are some there.

-Jack moves to his left, the branch breaks, he drops all of the branches he got and a lot of them fall under a little cliff-

Ana: what are you doing?

Hannah: I got the rocks!

Ryan: We got the wood!

Arnold: what about the branches?

Chong Yin: smarty here drop them all…

Peter: Sharon what are you doing?

Sharon: Im reading, cant you see?, and please don't distract me.

Peter: ugh.

-Gophers

-Ashley appears grabbing some rocks , Kyle and Mike are grabbing some branches, Jake and Jonnhy are looking for some wood-

Tori: Ashley watch out!

-Ashely gets scared and drops all of the rocks-

Tori: Kyle Mike, you guys ARE GOING TO FALL FROM THE TREE AHHH!

-they both get distract and fall-

Amber: what the heck are you doing?

Tori: you guys are risking your live searching for the wood and the branches!

Ashley: you just made us drop all of our supplies!

Johnny: I'm getting them back.

Tori: NOOOOO wait!

Lisa: Ill go! (she puts her headphones)

-Lisa goes up the tree-

Tori: LISA WATCH OUT FOR THE BUGS YOUR GOING TO FALL! AHHH

Amber: ha, she can't hear you!

-Lisa grabs everything-

Kyle: good job babe!

-They all cheer and Love sneezes on Cameron-

Cameron: ewww!

-they all run back-

-confessionals-

Kyle: Lisa is so awesome, I love her hot, sexy -he gets interrupted-

-ends-

-Campfire

-The Bass arrive

Chris: you guys better start working on it!

-They all start putting everything together-

-Wannabe's

Bonnie: I can't find any branches all of this are dry, they wont help!

Ryan: I got some more, lets run back!

-they run back to the campfire-

-Campfire

-the Bass are done putting everything together but they cant start the fire-

-The wannabe's and the Gophers arrive and start making their campfires-

-Bass

Alex: um Chris do we get like a lighter or something?

Chris: umm no :)

Lenny: oh, I can use my experiments to build up a fire!

Chris: yeah your not allow to do that

-Kelly starts crying-

-The Gophers and the Wannabe's are tied-

-The Bass get to fire their campfire-

Chris: Looks like the Bass are safe for tonight's elimination!

Ashley: ugh Tori, if we lose your so going to be gone!

-Wannabe's

-Chong Yin moves a wood and it falls on Ana's foot-

Ana: you wanna fight punk?

-Chong Yin does a scare face-

Ana: I'm just kidding haha!

Peter: guys come on focus!

-Gophers

Mike: Tori give me your glasses!

Tori: No, I won't be able to see, what if I trip and fall in the lake and drown and…

Cameron: Tori GIVE HIM THE GLASSES NOW!

-they all look scared at Cameron-

Cameron: sorry I freaked!

-Mike grabs the glasses and with the sun reflect starts the fire-

Chris: Looks like the Gophers are safe!, Wannabe's Ill see you guys at eliminations!

-confessionals-

Ryan: ok, now I regret we eliminated Jennifer, at least she is good at challenges!

-ends-

-Campfire

Chris: 2 in a row! You guys are good! Not! Anyways I got 9 marshmallows but 10 Wannabe's, first one goes to:

Ryan

Hannah

Darla

Chong Yin

Arnold

Bonnie

Peter

Ana

Chris: Final marshmallow goes to:

-dramatic music plays-

….

….

…

Chris: Sharon!

Peter: by bye jack!

Jack: ugh, you guys can't appreciate when someone does a good job!

-they all laugh-

Jack: ugh!

-Jack walks the dock of shame-

-confessionals-

Jake: wow Jack never makes it that far, its always up to me to win the million dollars!

-ends-


	4. Chapter 4 Teaching the wild life

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island the teams had to do a campfire, there were some falls, I mean lots of fall –shows clip of Ashley, Jack, Johnny, Kyle falling- haha, the gophers and the bass managed to make their campfire, so the Wannabe's went for elimination again!. It was down to Sharon and Jack, but at the end Jack walk the dock of shame for being useful to the team. Who would be going home next, find out right here on total drama island!

-theme song plays-

Chris: wake up campers and meet me outside of the cabins for today's challenge!

-they arrive-

Chris: today's challenge is about getting the animal you will randomly pick out of this bag, once you find it, bring it to the campfire and you must teach it a trick, the team that teaches the best trick wins, the worst loses! So Come pick your animal.

-Cameron grabs one totem from the bag-

Chris: looks like the gophers have to find a raccoon!

-Kaylee grabs a totem-

Chris: looks like the bass have to find a duck!

Kaylee: NOOO I wanted the bear!

-all give her an scary look-

-Darla grabs a totem-

Chris: looks like the wannabe's will be finding a bear!

-the other 2 teams laugh-

Peter: oh great a bear, we are so losing again!

-confessionals-

Rachel: We are a good team, so we won't mind if we lose 1 member, my point is that I need to get rid of Dylan, im so sick of him. Like at the morning I was having a shower, and when I came out everyone was there and saw me!, and Dylan was also there!... don't give me that look, it's obvious Dylan planned that!

Mike: I think I'm going to break up with Ana, since she takes to much risk in her life, and that's the reason I lost the chance to the million last season :S

Alex: I

Amber: Look

Alex: so

Amber: hot

Alex: today!

-ends-

Chris: so go!

Dove: Oh my god, ill be right back I'm going to wear my duck costume!

Rachel: noo your going to make us lose!

-Dove leaves running and they go into the forest-

-Wannabe's

-they are all walking and Hannah is behind-

Hannah: ugh I can't believe we got a bear, its just so unfair!

Arnold: I know, but just keep walking like if you were traveling down the forest of Legend of Zelda and you are being chased by the boss of the Goron tribu!

Ryan: I think that what he means is that you better –he turns around to see Hannah and the bear is behind her—

-they all stay shocked-

Hannah: what are you guys looking at?

-she turns and sees the bear and screams-

-Gophers

Jake: so we got it easy guys, lets find this raccoon!

Amber: look there it is!

Tori: ahhhhh

-Tori freaks out, runs to the raccoon and kick him—

Kyle: Tori what have you done?

-suddenly 10 raccoons appear looking bad and surround them-

Johnny: guys I have an idea, just stay here and don't let them go!

Ashley: you mean you wants us o stay here while they eat us alive!

Johnny: just for 1 minute!

-Johnny leaves running-

-Bass

-everyone is looking for a duck, Danny sees one, but hes too shy to tell and hes really nervous-

Alex: what is wrong with you

-Alex suddenly sees the duck-

Alex: here guys!

Dylan: oh wow thanks for telling us, we have been looking for hours :I

Meg: this shouldn't be hard to catch!

-Meg goes close to the duck, it almost bites her, she jumps back and steps on Kelly's foot, Kelly falls and cries—

-Scott brings his hand to his head-

-Wannabe's

-they are all shocked-

Bonnie: guys what are we going to do?

-suddenly Chong Yin jumps on the bear, does some weird movement and puts the bear to sleep-

Chong Yin: ok, lets take him back to the campfire!

-confessionals-

Ryan: :O

Bonnie: :O

Ana: :O

Darla: woooooooww!

-ends-

-Gophers

-Johnny arrives with 3 bags of chips, he throws 1 to a side and another to the other side, all of the raccoons run to get them except one-

Jake: nice dude! Where you got them?

Johnny: I stole them from the kitchen, now lets take this guy to the campfire.

-they walk back dropping chips behind them so the raccoon follows them-

-Bass

-Dove arrives-

Dove: wow u still haven't catch him?

Alex: like you could do better?

-Dove jumps in front of the duck, imitates him and they start fighting, Dove wins and grabs him-

Dove: you were saying?

-everyone is shocked-

Dove: come on guys, move it!

-they run back-

-confessionals-

Lenny: not even Kaylee is able to do that!

-ends-

-Campfire

-The bass arrive and the Gophers and Wannabe's are already there-

-Gophers

Lisa: come on little guy sit!

-the raccoon stays still-

-Wannabe's

Arnold: the bear is about to wake up, what are we going to teach him to do?

Ana: I got an idea!

-Bass

Chris: 1 minute left!

Kelly: oh no we only got that time to practice and we got nothing!

Kaylee: um sit!, stand, fight with Dove!

-the duck doesn't does anything!

Chris: times up! Gophers, show me your trick!

-they are all shivering-

Love: um Chris we actually –she sneezes-

-the raccoon imitates the sneeze-

Chris: ha, creative, nice!

-confessionals-

Kyle: I can't believe Love actually save us!

-ends-

Chris: ok Wannabe's show me your trick!

Darla: Bear sleep!

-the bears gets angry, but suddenly Chong Yin gives him a dirty look and the bear fakes to fall sleep—

Chris: wow, nice! Bass your turn!

-the duck doesn't does anything-

Chris: huh?

Scott: well he just stays there, like an statue!

Chris: original, but not creative, so you guys lose! And for putting a bear to sleep, the Wannabe's are the big winners and now you guys will be sleeping in a cabin, and the Bass will be sleeping in the tents!

Wannabe's: yay!

-confessionals-

Rachel: we lost, so Dylan, you are so gone!

-ends-

-Rachel arrives with the team while Dylan goes to the bathroom-

Rachel: guys we need to get rid of Dylan, he is the worst teammate ever!

All: umm yeah…

-Campfire

Chris: Welcome Bass, I got 9 marshmallows but 10 campers, if you don't get one, you must leave and cant come back ever ever! So first marshmallow goes to:

Dove

Lenny

Kelly

Scott

Meg

Kaylee

Alex

Rachel

Chris: final marshmallow goes to:

-dramatic music plays, Rachel gives a dirty look to Dylan-

…

…

…

Chris: Dylan! Sorry Danny time to walk the dock of shame!

Rachel: what?

Alex: yeah we all realized that Danny is really useless.

Scott: plus I didn't knew he was named Danny until 5 minutes before the eliminations!

-confessionals-

Kaylee: I actually thought Richard said to (man voice: its Rachel) oh. I actually thought Rachel said to vote off Danny instead of Dylan, oopsie :) haha!

-ends-

-Danny walks the dock of shame-

Chris: who would be going home next time? What challenge will they face? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!


	5. Chapter 5 I hate water sports

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The teams had to catch an animal, The Gophers got a raccoon, the bass got a duck and the wannabe's got a bear. They all got trapped and scared by their animals, but when teaching them the trick, the wannabe's and the gophers owned, meanwhile the bass went to eliminations, Rachel tried to get Dylan out, but it was Danny who walked the dock of shame for not talking to anyone and for being useless hehe, what would happen next on Total Drama Island!

-theme song plays-

Chris: campers wake up!

Peter: how was sleeping in the tents losers?

Scott: shut up turd!

-confessionals-

Alex: ugh I never thought there could be something worst than sleeping on the beds of the cabins, anyways im thinking of taking all of the girls down with my charm :)

Amber: So I'm planning on taking all of the guys down 1 by 1 :) -suddenly Alex breaks in- ahhh this is a private room you know?

Alex: I like how you think girl :)

-they start to make out and Jake breaks in-

Jake: are you guys almost done?

Amber: doesn't no one respects the privacy!

-suddenly Darla falls from the top of the confessional-

-Amber and Alex rolls eyes-

-ends-

Chris: so today's challenge will be a skiing challenge!. 2 people from a team will be in 1 boat , one will drive and one will help the driver in the way. The rest of the team will be skiing trying to grab the most flags they can around the lake, if they fall they are out, but the flags they got still count!

-Bass

Meg: (whispering to herself) Don't let me drive, don't let me drive.

-Alex hears-

Alex: I think Meg should drive!

Meg: what but but…

Chris: its settle!

Lenny: I`ll tell her the way!

-Wannabe's

Arnold: can I drive, can I drive? I got wicked need for speed skills!

Sharon: fine Ill tell you the way!

-Gophers

Tori: I want to drive! Or else I will fall and die in the lake!

Ashley: you are definitely not driving, youll be screaming the whole way!

Johnny: Ill drive!

Lisa: Ill tell him the way, I don't want to get my mp3 wet :)

Chris: ok its settle get in positions and go!

-Wannabe's

-Arnold starts to drive the boat, they all are doing great-

-Bonnie, Peter, Darla grab 1 flag-

-Ryan is about to grab a flag from a tree but he crashes with it and falls, Hannah trips and falls-

-Gophers

-Johnny drives, Tori screams and lets go and falls, Mike, Cameron, Ashley grab 1 flag-

-Bass

-Meg starts to drive, she does it to fast and Kelly, Dove and Dylan fall-

-confessionals-

Meg: They all know I suck at driving, why did they picked me?

Kelly: -cries-

-ends-

-Wannabe's

-Ana isn't grabbing any flags, she's just enjoying the ride, but she falls-

-Chong Yin has 1 flag, but he falls, Peter and Darla have 2 flags and they fall-

-Bonnie is the only remaining with 1 flag, total: 6 flags-

-Gophers

-everyone falls except for Cameron and Ashley, they both got 2 flags, total: 6 flags-

-Bass

-Rachel, Alex, Scott and Kaylee are still on the game but with no flags since they have been just doing a big circle-

-suddenly Meg does an instant break and Kaylee flies away, she manages to grab a flag on the air, Lenny jumps and accelerates so the rest don't fall-

-Rachel, Alex and Scott manage to get 5 flags, total: 6 flags, Alex, Scott fall into the water-

Chris: so we got a tie between you all, so 1 minute to get the most flags you can

-Cameron falls-

-Bonnie, Ashley and Rachel are tied with 8 flags-

-Bonnie falls-

Chris: looks like the wannabe's got a total of 8 flags, lets see if the teams beat that!

-suddenly Meg turns really bad and really fast, Rachel flies away and she lets go of 1 flag-

Chris: that makes it!, the Killer Bass are the losers with 7 flags!

-campfire

Chris: I got 8 marshmallows but 9 killer bass! First one goes to:

Lenny

Scott

Dove

Kaylee

Dylan

Alex

Kelly

Chris: last marshmallow of the evening goes to:

-Rachel and Meg are sitting-

...

…

….

Chris: Rachel!

Meg: awww, well at least I`ll get to see Nick :)

-Meg walks the dock of shame-

-confessionals-

Alex: as I said im taking them all out 1 by 1, I had to start with the ones on my team, and that was way too easy!

Scott: there is something weird about that Alex guy, why did he picked Meg if she made us lose? Hummm…

-ends-

Chris: what would happen next time? Who would be walking the dock of shame? Find out next time on total Drama Island!


	6. Chapter 6 Platforms Kickoff

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had an skiing competition, there were some good catchs some good falls and some wicked hits! –shows Ryan crashing with the tree- at the challenge Meg did horrible at driving, so that's what cause the Bass the lose and she walk the dock of shame, who would be going home tonight? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

-theme song plays-

-Wannabe's girl's cabins

-Sharon is sleeping, when she opens her eyes, Darla's face is there-

Sharon: oh hey Darla

Darla: hey!

Hannah: girls come on lets get ready to go eat diner!

Ana: don't you mean breakfast?

Hannah: yeah yeah same thing

-Dining Hall

-confessionals-

Amber: I'm so going to stick to Alex's plan, so my strategy for today is to create tension between couples :)

-ends-

Amber: hey Lisa haven't you noticed how Kyle is always flirting with other girls?

-Lisa is listening to her mp3-

Amber: LISA, LISA, LISA!

Lisa: oh sorry, you were saying?

Amber: haven't you noticed how Kyle is always flirting with other girls?

Lisa: yeah hes always like that :)

Amber: oh… oh ok…I just thought that you guys were together, sorry my bad.

-Lisa does a worry face-

Chris: campers follow me to the lake!

-Lake

Chris: Today's challenge will consist of this: 1 member of each team will go up to the platforms, there you'll be fighting with this punching sticks to try to make the other 2 campers fall, the camper that falls 2 times will be out. The rest of the team will be throwing water balloons at the team camper to try to make him fall, the losers will send someone home and the second place will be sleeping in the tents!

-Wannabe's

Sharon: Im not a fan of getting wet!

Ryan: I rather throw

Bonnie: fine! I'll do it!

-Bass

Kaylee: oh ho let me do it! Im a crazy fight machine!

Alex: I think that…

Dove: believe me she can't get to be really wild up there!

-Gophers

Tori: I'm definitely not going!

Kyle: I'll do it, I'll have a better view at the babes.

-Lisa does a weird face-

Chris: ok fighters ready, set go!

-the 3 start fighting and the teams start shooting water balloons at them-

Kyle: nice view at the babes, Kelly looking hot!

-Kelly does a surprise face and runs to the cabins crying-

-Wannabe's

-Ryan throws a balloon and lands 1 meter away from him-

Arnold: aren't you suppose to be an sport addict?

Ryan: try doing better than that!

Arnold: with my wicked video games skills ill do it!

-Arnold is about to throw a balloon, but Hannah steal its-

Hannah: oh I wanna throw it!

-Hannah throws the balloon and it hits Scott—

Scott: your suppose to throw them at the people on the platforms!

-Alex hist Kyle with a balloon-

-Cameron hist Kaylee with a balloon—

-Ashley hits Bonnie with a balloon and she falls-

Kyle: (in a flirting voice) hey Kaylee!

Kaylee: sorry I'm taken by Chong Yin!

-Chong Yin does a scare face-

-Kaylee jumps and hits Kyle and he falls-

-Boonie goes up and pushes Kaylee off the platform-

Kyle: hey Bonnie you look hot when you are wet :)

-Lisa and Cameron get mad and throw a water balloon at Kyle-

Kyle: hey!

-Wannabe's

-Ryan throws a balloon and it lands 1 meter away from him-

Arnold: I thought you were suppose to be an sport addict freak

Ryan: oh yeah, well try doing better than that!

Arnold: with my wicked video games skills I will beat you!

-Arnold is about to throw a balloon but Hannah steal it-

Hannah: oh I'll throw it!

-Hannah throw a balloon at Scott-

Scott: hey your suppose to throw it to the people at the platforms!

-Scott throw a balloon to the Wannabe's zone-

Ana: oh a water balloon fight!

-Ana grabs 2 balloons and throws them at Tori and at Lenny-

Tori: ahhhhh im going to die!

-suddenly the 3 teams start a water balloon fight-

Bonnie: what are they doing?

Kyle: I don't know, but luckily I am up here with you both –winks-

-Bonnie and Kaylee look at each other and nod their heads and they both hit Kyle and he falls-

Dylan: we don't got more balloons!

Chong Yin: neither do us!

Dove: come on Kaylee!

-Kaylee looks at Bonnie with anger-

Bonnie: umm, I think I'm just gonna…

-suddenly Kaylee jumps on Bonnie and throw her out of the platform-

Chris: Looks like the Bass are the winners! And the gophers are the big losers of today!

-confessionals-

Bonnie: I saw my death in 3 seconds!

-ends-

Hannah: at least we didn't lost!

Sharon: we still have to sleep in the tents…

Kyle: men those girls are strong!

-lisa and Cameron look at him with anger-

-Campfire

Chris: what happened Gophers, your winner's streak is gone…

Ashley: what happened is that –she gets interrupted-

Chris: I really don't care, marshmallows for:

Amber

Jake

Johnny

Ashley

Tori

Mike

Love

Chris: next marshmallow goes to:

-Cameron, Lisa and Kyle are sitting-

Chris: Cameron! Final one goes to:

….

…

-dramatic music plays-

…

…

…

Chris: Lisa, Kyle time to walk the dock of shame!

Kyle: what? Ugh, I'll miss you ladies specially you babe –he looks at Lisa—

-Lisa rolls her eyes with her arms crossed-

Kyle: huh?

-suddenly Chef arrives, grabs Kyle and throws him in the boat of loser, it leaves, Amber smiles in the background-

Chris: what crazy challenge will they face? Who would be going home? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!


	7. Chapter 7 Slingshot, paintball and war

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, we had the teams to fight each other at the topo f platforms. Bonnie went for the Wannabe's, Kyle went for the Gophers and Kaylee for the Bass, Kaylee cause the bass the win, and the Wannabe's were the big losers. A huge tension between Kyle, Lisa and Cameron was created thanks to Amber, so it was kyle who board the boat of losers. Who would be going home, find out now on total drama island!

-theme song plays-

-confessionals-

Rachel: Its good that Kyle is gone, cause he was one of the winners, so my plan is going good… well I still need to get rid of Dylan.

Ana: oh god, last challenge I had a blast with the water balloon fight, I hope we do something like that soon!

-ends-

Chris: campers meet me at the campfire in 5!

-Campfire

Chris: Today's challenge will be about an slingshot war!

Mike: what about breakfast?

Chris: oh, I totally forgot about that… oh well lets proceed!

Jake: what are we suppose to shoot with?

Chris: well rocks duh…

Tori: what? No no way! We could get really hurt and die in the middle of the forest and no one will ever find us!

Chris: Tori I really don't care…

Chef: no Chris, look at this!

-Chef hands him some papers-

Chris: fine, we aren't allow to let you guys shoot yourself with rocks, so you guys will use paintaballs!

-confessionals-

Ana: YAY A SLINGSHOT WAR!

-ends-

Chris: If a person gets hit, that person is out, last to stand will cause its team the win and will win a wicked diner, the team that gets all of their members out first will be going to a campfire ceremony, so you better run!

-all of the campers run to the forest-

-Gophers

Cameron: we should stay together, its going to be easier!

Ashley: sh, I think I hear something!

-Love sneezes and a paintball flies next to the gophers-

Tori: ahhhhh we are all going to die!

-a paintball is flying towards Tori, but she grabs Johnny and puts him in the way of it and he gets shot—

Johnny: Tori! Now I'm out!

-the entire Killer Bass jump from the bushes-

-Ashley hits Lenny-

-Love is about to shot a paintball, she sneezes and Scott shoots her-

-The Gophers run away-

Kaylee: that's right you better run!

-Wannabe's

Darla: Do you guys hear that?

-they see the Gophers running-

Ana: attack!

-they all start shooting really fast, but they all miss-

-Ryan is about to shoot, but his slingshot breaks and the paintball hits him-

-Arnold rolls his eyes-

-all of the wannabe's and the gophers leave except for Bonnie and Cameron-

-Bonnie is about to shoot Cameron but then stops-

Bonnie: oh its you :)

Cameron: yeah!

-they hold hands and go make out under a tree-

-Amber sees Jake and she smiles in an evil way-

Amber: hey Jake, will you be the strong man that will protect me?

Jake: I…I…yes

-Jake blushes-

-Peter sees Kelly and Alex and he shoots Kelly-

Kelly: ahhh –she cries—

Alex: ugh

-Alex shoots peter-

-Cameron and Bonnie are making out, Darla is watching them from behind a bush-

-Scott arrives, sees them 3 and shoots them-

Scott: 3 birds at once

-Ashley arrives and shoots Scott-

-confessionals-

Scott: gosh, I hate her so much, but I also love her!

-ends-

-Sharon is reading sitting on a rock-

-Mike arrives and shoots her-

Mike: well that was pretty easy!

-Dove arrives and shoots him-

Mike: :I

-Rachel is walking and Dylan is behind her-

-Dylan shoots Rachel-

Rachel: what is your problem? We are on the same team!

Dylan: oops sorry I thought you were someone else…

-Rachel shoots Dylan-

Dylan: you are already out, you can't shoot me!

Rachel: oh sorry, my bad…

-they keep shooting at each other-

-Kaylee is walking and she hears a noise, she jumps and sees Chong Yin-

Kaylee: oh, I can't shoot you!

Chong Yin: well I can!

-Chong Yin shoots Kaylee—

Kaylee: oh…I like it rough!

-Kaylee jumps on Chong Yin, Alex appears and shoots Chong Yin-

-Ashley is walking and Arnold appears from behind-

Arnold: oh you are so done, with my wicked skills that I got from –Ashley shoots him-

Ashley: you had to be faster than that freak!

-Jake and Amber are walking, Jake is smiling-

Amber: I think someone is coming, I'm going to hide behind that tree and you'll take them down cowboy!

Jake: yes honey!

-Amber rolls eyes and goes hide-

-suddenly Dove arrives, but Jake shoots her-

Jake: yes I did it!

-Amber is about to come out of the tree, but Jake shoots her-

Amber: what?

Jake: oh god! I thought you were someone else!

-confessionals-

Jake: stupid! I finally had her, and now I shoot her! Stupid!

-ends-

-Tori, Jake and Ashley meet

Jake: hey guys!

Ashley: how many of the rest teams are there left?

-suddenly Ana jumps in and starts shooting really fast paintaballs-

Tori: ahhhh

-Tori grabs Jake and puts him in the way and he gets shoot—

-Tori jumps and makes Ashley drop her slingshot, Tori does the same thing with Ashley and both of them get shoot-

-while Ana is shooting them, Alex from behind shoots Ana-

-but Ana dodges it like The Matrix and while doing it, she shoots Alex and hits him-

Chris: Looks like the Wannabe's are the winners!

-confessionals-

Alex: how the heck did she did that?

-ends-

Chris: Wannabe's you will be enjoying a great meal, while the Gophers will send someone home!

-Campfire

Chris: I got 9 Gophers, but only 8 marshmallow, first goes to:

Johnny

Chris: then…

Lisa

Mike

Amber

Cameron

Johnny

Ashley

Chris: final one goes to:

-Tori and Jake are sitting-

…

…

-dramatic music plays-

…

,,,

Chris: Jake! Sorry Tori time to leave

Tori: what? Just because I care about your safety!

Johnny: no, because you made half of the team lose today!

Tori: fine whatever, at least I'm out of this death trap place!

-Tori walk the dock of shame-

-confessionals-

Amber: I know I was trying to get Jake out, but Tori was really annoying today!

Ana: It's awesome I won! I feel so proud about myself!

Rachel: have I ever told you how much I hate Dylan?

-ends-

Chris: What crazy challenge will the campers face? What team will be sitting here at the campfire? Find out next time on Total Drama Island.


	8. Chapter 8 Cabins of death

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams had a slingshot Paintball fight, as always some people failed –shows clip of Kelly, Ryan - but some other did good like Ana, who cause the Wannabe's the win, and the gophers were the big losers, Tori walk the dock of shame cause she got paranoid in the challenge and caused her team the lose. What would happen next, find out now on Total drama Isalnd!

-theme song plays-

Peter: oh, it feel great to finally sleep in the cabins, that's where I'm suppose to sleep all the time!

-Scott looks at him with an angry face-

Peter: what?

-confessionals-

Scott: ugh I really hate that rich wannabe guy, hes always really cocky!

-ends-

Chris: good morning campers I have some bad news for you…

Hannah: are you going to leave and bring a total new cooler host?

Johnny: wait, those aren't bad news…

Chris: would you two shut up and let me talk!, jeez, anyways we don't seem to have the budget to get a third cabin, so your challenge for today is –he gets interrupted-

Kaylee: Diving from the top of the cliff into the lake while fighting with a bear?

-they all look weird at her-

Chris: umm… no, you guys will have to build a cabin, the best one wins a wicked prize and the worst will lose and that team will send someone home! So get started, in the barn by the dock you may find useful stuff. GOO

-they all go except for Lisa, she's listening to her mp3 and doing a confuse face-

Chris: lisa?

-Lisa takes off her headphones-

Lisa: why are they running? What are we suppose to be doing?

Chris: just follow the rest!

-Inside the barn

Amber: wow Jake, you must be really strong if you can carry all that wood!

Jake: you are still talking to me even though I shoot you?

Amber: oh yeah don't worry!

Jake: wow :)

-confessionals-

Amber: I'm obviously still trying to get him voted off… duh!

-ends-

-the 3 teams grab all the things they need and run back to start building them-

-Wannabe's

Arnold: oh we should totally build the cabin Links lives at his original Zutu's village!

Hannah: the cabin of who that lives where?

Bonnie: we should probably just do a regular camping cabin!

Sharon: yeah I agree with that!

-Gophers

Ashley: Cameron put that wood a little bit to the left!

-Amber is talking to Jake-

Mike: Jake dude, help me put together this branches for the ceiling!

Jake: oh yeah yeah!

-confessionals-

Amber: I'm trying to stick to my plan, but the team keeps getting in the way, I need a plan B.

-ends-

-Bass

Alex: come on guys we are doing great!

-they are all working really good, suddenly Dylan drops a tool on Kelly's foot-

-they all look in shock at Kelly-

Scott: 3, 2 1

-Kelly starts to cry, they all roll eyes-

-Wannabe's

Ana: what is this for?

-Ana grabs a nail shooting gun and she shoots, the nail flies just in front of Ryan-

Ana: wow that is so cool!

-Ana starts shooting them around-

-all the team is screaming and dodging them, Ana stops-

Bonnie: Ana give me the gun, give me the gun!

Ana: never!

-Ana shoots, but the gun is out of nails-

-everyone is standing really scared-

-Gophers

-Amber sees Lisa on the top of a ladder holding a piece of wood and Jake is just under it-

Amber: Love can you go up the ladder and help Lisa with the wood?

-Love goes up and sneezes on Lisa-

Lisa: eww!

-Lisa lets go of the wood and it lands on Jake-

Lisa: god are you alright?

Jake: yeah…

Amber: ugh!

-Johnny is walking with a box with tools, Amber puts her feet, so Johnny trips and the box lands on Jake-

Mike: Jake dude!

Jake: I'm ok… I guess…

Amber: ugh!

-Amber throws a tool to Jake, it hits him in the stomach-

Jake: ouch, ok I don't even know where that came from!

-at the background is Darla staring angrily at Amber and at the background is Alex starting angrily at Darla-

-confessionals-

Darla: ugh, why is no one asking me if I'm alright, like I'm staring at them and Im really getting nervous

-the camera lowers and it shows Darla on top of Lenny-

Lenny: maybe cause you are really stalker, because I was here first you know!

-ends-

-Bass

Dove: I don't think that looks symmetrical.

Lenny: oh I once had to build the perfect house that had proportional dimensions that –he gets interrupted-

Rachel: just go already!

-Lenny starts to fix the cabin really fast-

-Wannabe's

Bonnie: Even though Ana shoot nails everywhere I think we did a good job!

-the cabin has nails everywhere and it is horrible-

-Gophers

-everyone is inside except Amber making the final decors-

Love: yay, we are almost done -she sneezes on the window-, Il clean it!

-they all go out, Jake is still in, he's walking really slow because of the injuries-

-Amber is standing at the back of the cabin she sees that and hits the cabin with a toolbox and it gets destroyed and everything falls on Jake, no one saw that Amber did it-

Johnny: Jake!

Ashley: Jake! What have you done?

Chris: Time's up guys, lets judge them!

-Chris looks at the destroyed Gopher's cabin, the well made Bass cabin and the Wannabe's ugly cabin-

Chris: Ill have to say the Bass are the winners! And in second place is… it is a really hard decision, but since the gopher's one is destroyed the Wannabe's take 2nd place, so gophers I'll see you in eliminations tonight!

Rachel: hey you said winners get a prize, I want my prize!

Chris: oh yeah, your prize is your cabin! So you guys will be sleeping there!

Kelly: but we got no beds and stuff, you told us we only had to do exterior!

Chris: oh well sucks to be you!

Rachel: ugh!

-Chong Yin laughs at them, Rachel looks at him with anger, he shuts up-

Chris: second place also know as the Wannabe's will be cleaning the losers cabin mess, so you better start!

-Later that day

-The Wannabe's are cleaning the mess-

Ryan: Darla are you alright?

Darla: OH NOW YOU ASK?

Ryan: wow!

Darla: ugh.. hold on!

-Darla runs to the Gopher's cabin-

Darla: is Amber here?

Mike: no she went to take a shower.

Darla: oh good I need to tell you something guys!

-they all enter the cabin-

-Campfire ceremony

Chris: I got 8 Gopher's, but 7 marshmallows for:

Ashley

Johnny

Cameron

Love

Lisa

Mike

Chris: final marshmallow goes to:

-Amber and Jake are sitting-

…

…

-dramatic music plays—

…

…

Chris: Jake!

Amber: what? But he's on a wheelchair!

Cameron: thanks to you!

Ashley: yeah, we know what you did!

Chris: time to leave Amber!

Amber: ugh!

-Amber walks the dock of shame, at the background we can see Alex who is really angry-

-The Bass are still cleaning the mess, Alex pass by and looks with an angry face at Darla, Darla gulps-

-confessionals-

Alex: Darla is so going down!

-ends-


	9. Chapter 9 Lets get cooking

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams had to build a cabin, the Bass did pretty well on the challenge, the Wannabe's were doing good until Ana shoot everyone with a nail gun, but sadly no one was hurt. On the other Amber stick with her plan to get the guys out so she injured Jake a little, what am I saying… a lot! He even ended up in a wheelchair. The Gophers lost and send Amber home because Darla told them what Amber was doing and Alex is planning his revenge, what would happen next on total Drama Island!

-theme song plays-

Chris: wake up campers! And meet me outside of the cabins!

Scott: its 6 am at the morning!

Chris: Now that you guys are awake, I have to tell you that the challenge is not until diner time!

Sharon: you made us wake up early for that!

Dylan: ha but your also awake!

-Kelly cries-

Chris: if you asked if I'm awake, that's a lie, this is a tape I made last night, I'm sleeping in my trailer! So good morning!

Peter: I hate that guy!

-Later that day

Chris: so tonight's challenge consists on you cooking a dish for me and chef to eat, the best one will win! I want you to cook some ribs, all you need is at the kitchen you'll get extra points if you add something to the dish, GOOOO.

- Bass

Lenny: we should make French fries too!

Dylan: yeah that's a cool idea!

Kelly: oh and I can make a lemonade!

Rachel: that wont be necessary

-Kelly starts to cry-

Rachel: fine do it!

Kelly: yay!

-Wannabe's

Hannah: how do you turn on this thing?

Peter: its called a stove, and your suppose to turn this thing while pushing the button, not hit it!

-Hannah starts turning and pressing everything-

Peter: you know what ill do it why don't you go help Chong Yin with the salad

-Chong Yin is cutting some vegetables and gives an scare look to Peter-

Peter: you know why don't you just go sit next to Ana to cheer us up?

Ana: you got send here too right?... that's because we own!

Arnold: Darla go get the dressing for the salad

Darla: ok!

-Darla goes into the back part of the kitchen, Alex follows her with a dirty look-

-Gophers

Cameron: so Lisa and I will make the sauce, who is going to cock the ribs?

Ashley: me, Love and Mike, the wheelchair guy can do the salad!

Jake: hey!

-Back of the kitchen

-Darla is looking for the perfect dressing, Alex makes a disgusting one and leaves it in front of Darla without her noticing, she grabs it, Alex does an evil smile, but Darla trips and the dressing bottle breaks-

Alex: ugh!

-He makes another disgusting dressing and puts it in the table again, Darla is about to grab it when…-

Ryan: Darla I found the dressing come help me make the salad!

-Darla leaves-

Alex: ugh!

-Kaylee arrives and grabs the dressing Alex made-

Alex: Kaylee let go of that! 

Kaylee: no, its mine! You won't have it!

-Kaylee runs, jumps out the window breaking it and runs into the forest-

Alex: ok?

-Wannabe's

Bonnie: um Peter we have a problem…

Peter: yeah tell me!

Bonnie: well… the stove is on fire, which means the ribs are burned, and I have no idea why the salad turned black and its also on fire!

Peter: I hate my team! Why do we always have to suck!

Sharon: you know you are not in confessionals right?

Peter: oh no seriously (sarcasm)

Ryan: lets just finish this!

-Gophers

Johnny: so the ribs are done, and they taste really good! So we are only missing the salad!

Jake: you know I can only use 1 hand, plus no one even care to help me!

Mike: fine Ill help you!

Love: and I'll do the final touches to the ribs!

-Bass

Dove: anyone seen Kaylee?

Scott: who cares help me serve ! 

Chris: time's up guys!

-confessionals-

Alex: I look at Darla's team and they were doing really bad, like the salad was on fire, I don't know how they work that out, and the salad was Darla's job so I'ts going to be easier than I thought to get her out!

-ends-

Chris: ok Bass you guys are up!

-They bring the French fries, the ribs and the lemonade-

Chris: this looks good!

-Chris tastes everything—

Chris: wow you guys actually did a great job! Wannabe's your turn!

-The wannabe's arrive with a plate covered-

Chris: presentation awesome!

-the wannabe's remove the cover-

Chris: oh my god! Is this suppose to be ribs?, and why are the potato fries still on fire?

Darla: those aren't French fries! It's a salad… and why it keeps getting on fire?

Chris: ok? Gophers please take this away from me and serve me yours!

-The gophers serve-

Chris: finally some decent food!

-Chris grabs a rib and it's the half of it-

Mike: oh my god! Is that a bugger on the rib Chris is holding? 

Chris: what?

Love: oh my god I thought I cleaned them all off! 

Chris: you mean there could be more? Grost!

All: ewww!

Chris: ok I think I made my decision, the winners are… The Bass! The ribs were great and the lemonade was like… um wow! Great detail!

Kelly: (saying to Rachel) ha you see!

-Rachel rolls eyes-

Chris: And in second place the Wannabe's, I know the food looked horrible, but at least it wasn't full with germs!

Ana: (whispering) that's what he thinks!

Bonnie: shut up!

Chris: so Gophers I'll see you tonight at eliminations! AGAIN!

Peter: so my team totally sucks, but for some reason we never get third place!

Sharon: you know you're still not on the confessionals! You got to stop doing that!

-confessionals-

Ashley: we lost again?

Alex: I can't believe Darla's team didn't lost, and I can't believe it's going to be harder than I thought to her out, and I can't believe you are still listening to my confessions, because you know I got mad at you for that, you know… Darla I know you are outside!

Darla: sorry!  
-Alex gets angry-

-ends-

-Campfire

Chris: so I got 7 Gophers, marshmallows for:

Jake

Ashley

Johnny

Cameron

Lisa

Chris: Last marshmallow goes to:

-Mike and Love are sitting-

…

…

…

Chris: Mike!, sorry Love time to walk the dock of shame!

-Love walks the dock of shame-

-Middle of the night, Bass cabin, girls side

Dove: girls where is Kaylee?

Rachel: shut up I'm trying to sleep!

-Kelly starts crying-

Rachel: oh perfect now you made her cry and she won't shut up for like an hour!

-All the campers wake up and start complaining-


	10. Chapter 10 Dive for the flags

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island, the teams had to cook me a meal, the bass owned the challenges and made a great plate, the wannabe's was horrible, but the Gophers has germs all over it, so thats why Love got voted off. Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on total drama island!

-theme song plays-

Chris: wake up campers and meet me at the dock!

Rachel: ugh im so tired, somebody cried all night! –looks at Kelly-

Kelly: sorry! –cries-

Rachel: at least Kaylee physco wasn't at the cabin.

Dylan: she didn't arrived last night?

Scott: hey that's unfair! We lost a member!

Chris: well…. Too bad… anyways challenge will consist on two people of each team diving to search for the most flags, the rest of the team will pump the oxygen's tube. Goooooo

-Gophers

Ashley: Jake should go dive!

-Jake gives her a dirty look since hes still on the wheelchair-

Johnny: Ill do it, and you Cameron?

Cameron: um sure…

-Wannabe's

Ryan: let me dive! Please please!

Darla_ oh my god I wanna do it!

-Bass

-Alex hears Darla is diving-

Alex: ill dive for sure!

Kelly: but your hair will get wet!

Alex: ill risk for the team

Dylan: ill go!

Rachel: no you wont!

Dylan: yes!

-as they argue Scott puts 1 diving suit-

-the 6 divers enter the lake and start looking for the flags while everyone is pumping both oxygen tanks-

-Johnny and Cameron grab 2 flags each-

-Scott and Ryan find one-

-Bass

-Rachel and Dove are pumping Scott's tank but they fall sleep-

-Wannabe's

-Peter, Arnold and Hannah are pumping Darla's tank-

-Sharon, Ana, Chong Yin and Bonnie are pumping Ryan's tank-

Hannah: you guys seem to be doing really good, im gonna go tan on the dock.

-Hannah lays on the dock blocking Darla's oxygen tank without no one noticing-

Ana: um girl are you gonna help us?

Sharon: I'm almost done with my book!

-Alex sees Darla is about to grab a flag so he swims fast to win it-

-confessionals-

Alex: as soon as I heard Darla was diving I knew I could get her to lose by stealing all of her flags.

Darla: Alex is evil! I have tried telling the girls but they don't believe me, and all the boys think im a stalker!

-ends-

-Alex gets the flag because Darla tank is stucked by Hannah-

-Bass

-the tank bell rings since Scott is drowning-

Lenny: girls wake up!

-both start pumping again-

-Gophers

Mike: they are doing great come on team!

-they have 5 flags total—

-Bass has 3, wannabe's 1-

-Wannabe's

Peter: why is the bell ringing?

Arnold: oh my god Darla is drowning! Hannah get off the oxygen tank!

Chris: times up! Looks like the wannabe's are the losers, ill see you at eliminations!

-confessionals-

Alex: ugh Darla's team is preventing me to vote her off!

-ends-

-Campfire

Chris: I got 9 wannabe's but only 8 marshmallows, first one goes to:

Bonnie

Chris: then

Arnold

Chong Yin

Peter

Ryan

Ana

Darla

Chris: final one goes to:

-Sharon and Hannah are sitting-

….

…..

…

Chris: Sharon!

Hannah: what?

Chong Yin: you both girls ruined the challenge, but you almost killed Darla, plus at least Sharon got a high IQ level.

Hannah: she's got a high what?

Chris: time to walk the dock of shame!

-Hannah walks the dock of shame-

Chris: who will be going home next time? What crazy challenge will they do? Find out next time on total drama island!


	11. Chapter 11 Finding Kaylee

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island Reloaded! The teams had to dive for a flag search, The Gophers did great, Alex kept trying to get Darla voted off, but it was Sharon and Hannah who cause the Wannabe's the lose, and at the end Hannah walk the dock of shame! Who would be going home next? Find out right no won total drama island!

-theme song plays-

-Outside of the bathrooms

Mike: dude hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!

Jake; dude its really hard to do this in my condition!

-Jake comes out in his wheelchair-

Bonnie: how long are you going to be like that?

Jake: I don't know im feeling better tho.

-Peter runs inside the bathroom, they all shout at him-

Chris: hey campers, we will be having our challenge at the top of the cliff.

Dove: umm Chris, Kaylle hasn't arrived yet

Chris: oh, then that's your challenge!

-they all do a confuse face-

Chris: go find Kaylee!

-Gophers

Ashley: I bet she's at the forest, what do you think Lisa?

-Lisa is listening to her mp3 so she ignores her-

Johnny: lets just go there!

-confessionals-

Ashley: I'm trying to be friends with Lisa, not because I want to, it's because I figured we could make a girls alliance, but she only listens to that mp3 all the time!

-ends-

-Bass

Dove: I know Kaylee, she's like my bff, she's probably at the bear cave, just making friends!

Dylan: making friends?

Scott: lets just go

-Alex shouts next to the wannabes, so Darla hears-

Alex: Kaylee is obviously going to be at the beach!

-Darla hears this and tells the wannabes and they go to the beach-

-Alex does an evil smile-

-The Gophers are running and Cameron stops in front of the bear cave-

Cameron: I bet she's going to be inside!

Ashley: why would she be there?

Cameron: well it's Kaylee…

Johnny: you are right!... so who's gonna go in?

Ashley: I think Jake should do it

-Ashley pushes Jake inside the bear cave as he is screaming-

-Inside the cave

Jake: Kkkayylee is that you?

-Jake feels someone breathing on him-

Jake: Kaylee?

-suddenly a bear appears, Jake exits really fast the cave, and the gophers run too while the bear is chasing them, The Bass arrive and also run away from the bear-

-Wannabe's

Chong Yin: ugh she's not here! Good job Darla!- says angrily-

Darla: well maybe she's somewhere around!

Sharon: where is not like she's going to be diving around the lake!

Darla: you never know!

-they all roll eyes-

-Gophers and Bass

-they are all at the top of some trees, Jake is hiding behind a bush-

Dove: somebody do something!

Lenny: oh I know!

-he grabs a bag of peanuts he had in his pocket and throws it away, the bear goes to get it-

Kelly: good job! –she falls for the tree and starts crying-

Chris (buzz): I have good news for you! Chef found Kaylee somewhere around Skull Island, so you better get there as fast as you can!

-both teams run to the beach-

-Beach

Bonnie: oh that's great, look there is a rowing boat!

-they all get on it and start rowing-

-the other teams arrive to the dock-

-Alex gets angry when seeing the wannabe's are at the lead-

Rachel: grab the motor boat!

-The Bass run and get the motor boat and leave-

Ashley: ugh we got the pedal boat? Jake will you pedal?

Jake: :I

Mike: I'll do it come on!

-Wannabe's

Ryan: let me row! Let me row!

-Ryan grabs both rowing poles and starts rowing like crazy-

-confessionals-

Arnold: I know Ryan wants to do his best, but he tries to hard, he has to start using his tactical skills, like if he was playing a video game!

-ends-

-As Ryan is rowling he breaks both rowing poles-

Ryan: oops

-they all scream at him-

-The Bass pass them fast in the motor boat-

Rachel: hahaha

Scott: losers!

-suddenly the motor breaks and the boat sinks-

-The Gophers pass them in the pedal boat-

Ashley: yes!

-Wannabe's

Peter: so what now?

Ana: lets just row with our hands!

-they all start rowing-

-Bass

Dylan: this is all your fault!

Rachel: how is it my fault?

-they start arguing-

Alex: lets just swim, we aren't that far! Come on!

-The Gophers arrive to Skull Island-

Johnny: where should we search for her?

Mike: do you see that shadow in the forest?

Jake: that's Kaylee!

-they run towards her and she runs away from them-

-The Bass arrive to the island-

Scott: come on lets run inside the forest!

Dove: wait Kelly hasn't arrive yet!

Dylan: ugh Ill go help her!

-Gophers

Cameron: Kaylee wait its us!

-Kaylee stops—

Kaylee: oh I thought you were the yeti that has been trying to kidnap me for days!

Jake: huh?

Kaylee: never mind! I been trying to get to the campfire! But I don't seem to find it anywhere around the island!

Ashley: that's because your in a different island!

Kaylee: oh… I wonder how I got here? Hahaha

Lisa: lets just go back to the beach!

-The Wannabe's arrive and find the Bass at the beach, but the Gophers arrive with Kaylle—

Chris: good job Gophers! You found Kaylee, and since the Wannabe's were the last ones to arrive to the island, you guys will be sending one home!

Scott: oh well at least we get Kaylee back!

Chris: not so fast! Since the Gophers won, they get to keep Kaylee in their team!

Rachel: hey that's not fair! That means we lost one!

Chris: well… sucks to be you!

-campfire

Chris: I got 8 Wannabe's but only 7 marshmallows. Marshmallows for:

Ana

Bonnie

Arnold

Sharon

Chong Yin

Peter

Chris: final one goes to:

-Darla and Ryan are sitting-

….

….

…

Chris: Darla!

Darla: yay! Oh sorry dude!

Ryan: what? How come? I did great!

Ana: not!

-Ryan wallks the dock of shame-

Chris: what will the campers face next time, who would be going home? Find out next time on total drama island!... reloaded!


	12. Chapter 12 Camping games

Chris: Last time on total drama island, the teams had to find Kaylee, there were some chasings –shows clips of the bear chasing the teams—some mails –shows clip of Ryan breaking the rows and the Bass boat sinking—and the winning team were the Gophers, so now they have Kaylee on their team, and the Wannabe's voted of Ryan, who would be going home? Find out next on total drama island! Reloaded!

-theme song plays-

Chris: good morning campers! Today's challenge will be some typical camping activities! First one consist on carrying an egg with a spoon, walking to where the other teammate is and passing it to them! Winning team will get an advantage on second part!

-confessionals-

Jake: im so glad I can walk again! Now I can be useful to my team!

Dove: I'm happy Kaylee is back! But I wanted her on my team!

Peter: ugh… camping activities! I still don't know why I'm still here if I don't need the money… oh yeah I could be famous…

Alex: ok I know im trying to get rid of Darla, but somehow its harder than what I thought, so since merge is probably going to be pretty soon, I'm gonna start getting rid of the good people on my team, and this challenge is just perfect

-ends-

Chris: I hope your are ready, and if your not, I don't care! Gooooo!

-Gophers

-Jake is walking with the egg really slow-

Ashley: hurry up!

-Jake arrives and Ashley leaves with the egg-

Jake: you have no idea how hard was that!

-Bass

-Kelly passes the egg to Alex and he leaves with it-

-Alex arrives to where Dylan, while Dylan is walking, Alex kicks a rock to the path without anyone noticing and Dylan trips-

Alex: oh don't worry dude, just try again.

Rachel: Dylan you stupid –beep- hurry up!

Dylan: don't tell me what to do!

-they start arguing—

Scott: guys focus!

-Wannabe's

-Sharon is walking with the egg and she keeps dropping it-

Bonnie: come on girl I know you can do it!

-Bass

-Dylan arrives where Rachel is, he passes it to her and the egg falls-

Rachel: its all your fault!

Dylan: no it's not!

Alex (shouting): it doesn't matters whos fault is !

Rachel: yes it does! Because it was definitely Dylan!

Dylan: shut up you –beep-

-Alex does an evil smile at the background-

-Scott notices and does a weird face-

Chris: looks like the Wannabe's are the winners! Good job you guys get an advantage on second part which consists on painting you team slogan! Wannabe's you get the colors you exactly need, you just need to find brushes from the warehouse as the other 2 teams need to find the materials needed!

Dylan: see you ruined it!

Rachel: shut up!

-Wannabe's

Arnold: ill stay here and start mixing the colors, you guys go find brushes!

-Warehouse

-the Gophers grab their colors and leave-

-Bass

Dylan: look I got some cool colors!

Dove: oh they are great!

Rachel: no they aren't!

-both start arguing-

Scott: I got them all lets go!

-Campfire

-the 3 teams are painting their slogans, them 3 are doing it great-

-Bass

Dylan: ill color the exterior part!

Rachel: you are going to ruin it! You failed kindergarten!

Dylan: no I didn't!

-as they are arguing Alex moves a can of paint next to Rachel, Dylan pushes Rachel and the paint falls all over the painting-

Rachel: look what you did!

Dylan: I wasn't the one that tripped it!

Chris: times up! Looks like the Gophers and the Wannabe's did a good job, but the Wannabe's slogan looks better, so you guys win!

Arnold: that's what I call some wicked skills!

Chris: umm sure.. anyways, with that said, the Bass are the big losers today! Ill see you at eliminations!  
-campfire

Chris: what happened Bass, you were doing great! Anyways I got 7 Bass but only 6 marshmallow… wait a second Kaylee what are you doing here?

Kaylee: what do you mean? Am I not on this team?

Chris: umm no you were switched to the gophers!

Kaylee: oh yeah…

Chris: how come you not notice! You did an entire challenge today!

Kaylee: yeah your right, hahaha good luck guys!

-she leaves-

Scott: freak!

Chris: so marshmallows for:

Dove

Kelly

Lenny

Scott

Alex

Chris: final one goes to:

-Rachel and Dylan are sitting-

…..

…

…..

…..

Chris: Dylan!

Dylan: yes!

Rachel: what?

-Kelly starts crying-

Dove: why are you crying you don't even liked her!

Kelly: oh your right –stops crying- bye girl!

-Rachel gets thrown into the boat of losers-

Chris: who would be going home? What crazy challenge will they face? Find out next time on total drama island reloaded!


End file.
